1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosed embodiments pertain to an apparatus for safely and reliably displaying a municipal meter ticket, typically for parking, within an automobile or other motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is very common for a municipality or other entity to provide access to a parking facility by selling, typically through a credit card-based vending machine, tickets which are then displayed placed within an interior of the automobile or motor vehicle so as to be visible through the window thereof. This serves to indicate that the appropriate parking fee has been paid for that automobile or motor vehicle, typically for a given time period which is printed on the ticket. However, merely putting the ticket on the dashboard or other structure of the automobile or motor vehicle is problematic in that the ticket may become displaced or lost, thereby resulting in a parking violation for the automobile or motor vehicle. In addition, currently available devices lack the ability to enhance visibility of the ticket thereby further creating the problem of making the ticket unknown. Similarly, devices currently available do not have the ability to hold more than one ticket over time securely. If more than one ticket was attempted to be held by currently available ticket holders the tickets would become dislodged as the devices are currently made to hold only one ticket at a time. Users may desire to place more than one ticket in a holder and dispose of the used tickets at another time. This feature, among others is not currently available in the current ticket holders.